


Stranger Danger (but not really)

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: In which Eden meets a new friend at school.
Series: After the End [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Stranger Danger (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to day 7 of my Countdown to Christmas!
> 
> I know I usually don’t go backwards when it comes to this series, but I really wanted to write Eden meeting Victoria. I think with this new character, we’re probably going to get to see Eden develop a little bit more and that we are going to get to see him developing independently of his parents, which is exciting. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

The whole school thing was rather new to Eden. He’d had no idea what to expect and neither of his parents was any help at all when it came down to telling him what to expect. Though he’d already gathered that his parents were strange compared to those of his classmates, though he couldn’t quite put his finger on why. 

When it came to playing outside, Eden was very quick to realize that a number of his classmates already knew each other. They went off into their own groups to play their own games. He did, however, find one little girl who was sat under a tree by herself, so he decided to go talk to her. What was the worst that could happen?

“Hello! I’m Eden,” Eden introduced himself. The little girl looked up with surprise. She didn’t say anything though. “Can I sit here with you?” The little girl shrugged so Eden sat down beside her. He stayed quiet for a moment because he really wasn’t sure what to say now that he’d gotten here. The only other kids he  _ remembered  _ playing with were his baby brother and his baby sister (though his parents had informed him that he had gotten quite close with a boy named Warlock when his parents had worked for the Dowlings). “What’s your name?” Eden asked finally. 

“Why?” The little girl asked. She was skeptical of everyone. Her mother had taught her not to speak to strangers. Yet the woman had willingly dropped her off to a building full of strangers! How odd! But she knew that she shouldn’t give any information to strangers. That’s what her mother had taught her. 

“I don’t know,” Eden said. “I guess you don’t have to give it to me.” The girl stared at Eden for a moment longer. She sighed.

“I’m Victoria,” she replied, deciding that Eden couldn’t be a threat to her. He wasn’t a grown-up after all. The teacher, however . . . she was more skeptical of. How he knew her name was beyond her. 

“Do you want to play with me?” Eden asked. Victoria shrugged. Eden pulled out two toys from his pocket. “I brought some toys. My mama and daddy don’t know I brought them but as long as I don’t lose them I’ll be ok.” Victoria looked at the toys in Eden’s hand. This kid had to be crazy! This was the biggest sign of trust that she’d ever seen! It didn’t make any sense to her! She was just a stranger to him, didn’t his parents teach him any better? 

She may not know Eden’s intentions, but she sure knew her own. She wasn’t about to hurt Eden in any way, so she decided to take the toy. She was not going to lose it. That would hurt Eden. And she didn’t want to hurt anyone. Her mother had taught her to be kind to everyone. 

“My mama says that toys are good for being creative, whatever that means,” Eden said. “I love my mama. He’s the best mama. I love my daddy too. He’s the best daddy.”

“Your mama is a boy?” Victoria asked, having caught. “My mommy is a girl.” Eden cocked his head. 

“I didn’t know girls could be parents,” Eden replied. 

“Of course girls can be parents!” Victoria exclaimed. “But I didn’t know two boys could get married!” 

“My mama and my daddy are both boys!” He paused for a moment. “Well . . . kind of.” 

“What do you mean?” Victoria asked. Eden shrugged. 

“My daddy is better at it than me,” Eden said. “I don’t understand either.” He shrugged. “They can be weird sometimes.” 

“Yeah,” Victoria said. “My mommy complains about having to do the dishes, but she does them anyway! I wouldn’t do them if they were as bad as she says they are.” She shrugged. “Sometimes I help her with them, but they aren’t as bad as she says it is.” 

“I don’t do anything I don’t want to do,” Eden said. “Well . . . sometimes my parents make me do stuff, but when I’m on my own I’m never gonna do that stuff. It seems stupid.” Victoria nodded in agreement. “Hey look! The swings are open! Let’s go swing!” Eden took off running and Victoria got up and ran after him. Mostly because she still had his toy, and she didn’t want to lose it. 

“Wait! Your toy!” Victoria shouted after him. Eden stopped running and turned around. 

“Oh yeah!” he said. “I forgot about that.” Victoria handed him the little figure and Eden shoved it back in his pocket. “You should swing with me.” Victoria looked at the swings. She really didn’t want to, but Eden was the first kid who’d been nice to her. Or talked to her at all. She didn’t want to let go of him just yet. By the time they got to the swings, there was only one left. “I’ll push you,” Eden said. “We can just take turns with it.” 

“But it was your idea,” Victoria said, confused as to why Eden was so willing to give up the swing. Victoria’s own older brother would have pushed her to the ground trying to get to the swing. Though brothers, she had found, weren’t very nice. Especially the older ones. 

“That’s alright, I can wait,” Eden said. “You’re my new friend, I want you to go first.” 

The two of them spent the rest of their outside time playing together. Eden was happy to finally have someone his own age to play with. He hadn’t realized how much he was missing before today. He liked having someone who could actually talk to play with. His brother and sister just weren’t as fun. 

When they were called back inside, they discovered that they’d been in the same class the whole time, which made them even more excited. They sat next to each other for reading time and they put their towels as close together as their teacher would let them for nap time. The teacher nearly had to separate them because they kept giggling at each other. 

It seemed to Eden that this was the beginning of something great. Friends were always good. His mama and daddy had lots of friends, like Aunt Anathema and Uncle Newton. He was glad to have met Victoria, and he was excited to make even more friends in the future. 

But for the moment, what he really wanted was a snack. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
